Light from Darkness
by deliciousflowerfire
Summary: AU – Dumbledore lives, Snape lives. After the War ends , Dumbledore& Snape discover a tearing in the fabric of the world. Remedying it requires two willing participants in a ritual that have established a certain kind of bond beforehand… Warnings: BDSM. LM/HG might be some HG/SS (Not suitable for children!) My first fic ever, i am updating again! comments still appreciated.
1. Beginnings (ch 1)

**Warnings:** Eventual Lemons  & BDSM (later on in the story), M for a reason

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfiction, meaning J.K. Rowling owns the characters and HP , I own nothing but the original things and storyline.

 **.**

 **A/N ch 1 twice revised, A/N's at bottom :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

 **D** umbledore sat in his office. His gut told him it was coming to this.

Still, how could he ask someone to do this…

Maybe…maybe it was not necessary. But who was he kidding? He sighed.

A slight knock.

"Severus…."

"I am afraid you were right Albus. The three years are almost up. We have to set this in motion…"

"Hmmm….."

"But who to ask?" Severus asked, in a matter of fact tone. He had come to know that Albus always managed to find the right person for something.. excluding the position of Defence of the Dark Arts teacher of course. Severus Snape smiled while having that thought. A small smile. He still regarded the situation as serious, after all.

The old man looked over his spectacles at him. "I have reflected on that and Minerva has told me something which suggests a certain trait in someone who possesses all the qualities we otherwise need….still, to ask this of someone so young and… to ask this of someone at ALL…"

"I understand, but it *has* to be done, as you yourself said".

.

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

 **.**

 **H** arry searched for her for quite some time. Then he spotted her. Right where her secretary thought she would be. The library of the Ministry of Magic was just so huge he had not been able to find her in a short amount of time.. She was in a corner, where she stood, and studied the book she just had taken from the shelf. She had a look of utter concentration on her face: brows creased and absorbed in her thinking. He walked towards his longtime friend, Hermione.

She saw Harry and a smile lighted her face. "Harry!" She exclaimed ."How are you?! … But… you look so worried… is it Ron?" The breakup between her and Ron had been a year behind them now. Ron, although admitting it did not work, still seemed to be down and depressed about it sometimes, and that worried both? Hermione and Harry. Despite everything, the three of them still were good friends.

"No, that is not it", Harry answered. "Dumbledore has asked you to come to his office. And he certainly thinks it is important. For a fact, I know this is important… and he seems to think you can help. He asked to me to fill you in on some of the details when I escort you there"

Hermione picked up her bag and said "Well, no urgent meetings anyway, besides , I doubt they would be as important as _Dumbledore_ 's request…" She scribbled a note to her secretary and sent it flying with a flick of her wand. "I am ready to go". She grabbed her bag and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Let's apparate close to Hogwarts t , and walk from there, shall we? It is the summer holidays; it will be devoid of students, so we can talk freely while walking."

Hermione nodded.

.

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

 **.**

 **H** arry and Hermione were walking in a light breeze, inhaling some of the forest air coming from the Forbidden Forest. The birds were chirping and the view was stunning as ever, the castle coming into view and the nature surrounding them displaying its glory. As the main entrance to Hogwarts castle approached, Harry stole a look sideways. It was a lot to process, he reflected, the things he just told her….Se seemed to be in deep thought.

Hermione was silent for a few more moments.

Then she drew a large breath and tried to summarize.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N - 9/6** \- **added some words** that were lost somewhere. My first fic :D! thanks for the follows and favourites :) Reviews most welcome.

I am not a native English speaker, but certainly wanting and trying to improve my English.

 **A/N 15/6 Rewrite of chapter 1 in sentence structure. Storyline same. (** A friend of mine with a degree in English looked over my first chapter and highlighted some mistakes. Very thankful! Remaining mistakes still mine, of course.. )

 **More chapters on the way** , life is also needing some attention ;-) ;-) so did not finish a chapter this weekend. But: Next chapter that is due is almost half way there now.


	2. Up to it (ch 2)

**Warnings:** Eventual Lemons  & BDSM, M for a reason

 **Disclaimer:** Fanfiction, meaning J.K. Rowling owns the characters and HP , I own nothing but the original things and storyline.

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione summarized what Harry had just told her.

"So, in short, what you just told me is…. _Voldemort_ placed one last thing to haunt us in this world… that he invoked very dark magic…. in such a way that it caused a ripple in the fabric of the world, and unless a certain kind of ritual is performed between two willing participants of differing backgrounds and pasts…."

….

She sighed….and shuddered , and carried on:

" this will destroy _harmony_ in the world so it will very slowly but surely become off balance. So off balance that , in your words "people will either become overpowered by their darker sides or become so Pollyanna happy that they will never have a deep thought or creative idea again". And he said it is very simple to counteract but at the same time very difficult?"

"Yes" Harry sighed.

"And that is all he said? This sounds serious, but strange… " Hermione's head swam with all the possibilities. Even with all the books she had read, she was still at a loss.

Harry looked at his friend. Normally, when a snippet of information was revealed Hermione would be quick to sum up all sorts of references. But now she just walked there , silent, brooding. And more than a little nervous. Still, her Gryffindor courage was clear in her step , in the way she held her head, in her determination. She was strong, his friend. Still, apart from his implicit trust in Albus Dumbledore, he wondered why this was all Dumbledore had told him? Surely, the Headmaster and he had reached an understanding about openness about * a lot* due to all that had transpired between them? Yet, also, this seemed to be about Hermione, and not him…

He led her to the statue at the stairs to Dumbledore's study. Severus Snape was standing there. Looking at Harry, he said with a slight smirk: "I am afraid we can _not_ permit you any further this time, Mr. Potter."

Harry already had assumed as much but could not help but notice his former Potions Professors smirk. _Some things never change_ , he thought, even though , after all had that had happened, he had become quite friendly -in a way - with the 'old bat'. Harry smiled to himself and settled down with a book somewhere near the entrance to the stairs. While he was here, he could just as well further his work related education with this course material

...

"Miss _Granger_?" Severus Snape turned to Hermione

"Yes" she answered.

"Shrieking Shack" He said to to the statue.

They walked up the stairs . Hermione in front.

Severus Snape saw Hermione's female form rising the stairs. The years away added some pounds. They became her. He noted how she was beautifully, femininely shaped. He liked her this way, actually.

She would surely see the necessity of it all…

But would she also finally see the intricate beauty?

Not only to complete the task willingly, but also find _poetry_ there.. like he knew there could be … it was all the mixing of the.. ingredients…

He stopped himself there.

Still, it was , he mused, along slightly another path in his mind, still.. strange to know such an intimate _thing_ he knew about her now.. and _to know_ , even more than she would be aware of, what she would be doing, experiencing, becoming.. in a few days, weeks , months, time..

If…

 _If_ she said yes.

But .. she could be… quite… quite.. _suitable._


	3. Dizzying (ch 3)

HERMIONE POV

Snape opened the door to Dumbledore's study without knocking.

"Ah, miss Granger, Hermione… "Dumbledore's eyes lighted up when he saw her

"Glad you could come. Take a seat. I am very sorry to drag you in to this, but because of your experiences in the war and another, hem.. trait.. of yours.. we thought it was best to ask you. I assume Harry has filled you in on what he knows?"

Hermione sat herself on one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office . She was glad to take a seat. Honestly, she had not slept well that night because of a nightmare about the war , and had spent the day very busy with work. It was nice to sit after the walk too. And actually, she had barely eaten today because of being so busy with work she forgot it.. * _Note to self: finally start to take better care of me*_ She thought.

She looked at Dumbledore and answered.

"I understand from what Harry told me that it is very serious but also that you know a remedy. I am glad to be of help and of course it is not more than normal that I show up when you want to speak to me"

She looked with a certain fondness at the old wizard in front of her. How could Dumbledore not know that she would come, of course she would come.. she thought.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said "Well Hermione , I am honoured, still. And again, I am also very sorry that we have to ask this of you. It might not seem ethical, but there is no other way. First: Could you tell me what Harry told you so I can start from there?"

After Hermione reiterated, Dumbledore summarized and elaborated. At the end of this, he sai: "So yes, it is like the balance between dark and light has intentionally been crippled. Voldemort certainly wanted to leave one last problem to solve." Dumbledore finished this part of his lecture.

"Why Sir? Do you know why Voldemort did this?" Hermione asked

A rustling of the cloaks of a man standing behind her.

"I wonder if he thought we would not solve this or had other thoughts" Severus Snape mused.

Dumbledore smiled a faint smile.

"I hate to break this to you, but other than your excellent work in the War, your intelligence, your trustworthiness .."

Hermione beamed at his praise

"and ehm, your gender.. " Hermione frowned.

There is a certain trait of yours, a tendency in sexual matters that makes you fit this task.

"What?! And how did they find out if they… the… ?" She thought hastily.

Dumbledore oozed acceptance. It is ok miss Granger. We happen to know you are into BDSM and there is not a reason in the world to be ashamed of it. I am sorry, but solving this problem requires a certain kind of magic only a Dom and his sub, who also happen to be good wizards , can provide. They also must be trustworthy and hmmm the Dom has to has certain specific traits.."

"But .. How did you find out… and …." * _And wait , Dumbledore knowing this I can handle, but how many people know this… why is Snape still here, not that I don't normally trust him, but this, this is humiliating.._ Hermione thought, and added in her mind _and humiliating in the wrong way!_ She couldn't help but smirk a little at that thought.

Ah, a legitimate question. Minerva mentioned finding a certain diary of yours when I was speaking to her about this problem.

"Wait sir You read my diary?!"

"Now now, miss Granger, let's not jump to conclusions, shall we? " She felt a hand at her shoulder and a certain Potions Master standing right behind her. Inexplicably, she relaxed.

"Minerva read part of your diary"

"And to admit, I was shocked" said the woman Albus was talking about, closing the door behind her.

But Hermione looked at the ground. _Her older mentor was a very feminist woman, to know that she did not understand, might have been severely disappointed_.. the stress of all these people knowing, hit her suddenly

She felt very dizzy and afraid Minerva , whom she had had the honor of calling by her first name now, would not understand, would maybe…

Ever since she had had to cast a forget spel on her parents and was practically without them, and had flashbacks of people she lost in the war at times _, she had had thought of Minerva as.. kind of family_

 _And now maybe, maybe she lost her as a mentor over who she was inside TOO?_

All these thoughts swirled in her head. And then bang, the fireplace in Dumbledores office cracked as meanwhile Dumbledore broke Minerva off midsentence to announce: Ah, here he is, your partner and Dom for this plan!

An aristocratic man with blonde hair and grey hard eyes stepped out of the fireplace as Hermione thought: " _Lucius MALFOY?! And.. I was treated very badly at his house!_!"

At that Hermione let some tears slip and let the dizziness slump her to the ground.

Nearly arriving at the floor, she fainted.

She did not notice anymore that Severus Snape caught her , held her carefully in his arms and told everyone exactly why this had been a bad way to tell her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Half an hour after she came to, she thought back to how she had opened her eyes to Severus Snape hovering over her, concern in his eyes, giving her a potion to strengthen her and one for malnourishment. How he had explained that Minerva was not disappointed at all and still liked her very much, and how her privacy was guaranteed about her journal. Hermione came to understand that it was really necessary and extremely important, and Minerva , Severus Snape , and Dumbledore had assured her of any help they could give her "each in their own way" Snape had added cryptically. Regarding the choice of partner, it had to do with certain very specific characteristics hidden inside some ancient magic, and also, Lucius Malfoy was really reformed and wanted to help, she understood that much now.

Which did not mean that he could not be a very strict Dom, Severus Snape had added when he escorted her downstairs to say goodbye to Harry who had to go.

They found a prefects room to sleep in for Hermione to wait for the next when she would begin getting to know the man with whom she would save the balance.

Said man had not wanted to 'impose himself now' and had left while she was unconscious, Severus Snape had added.

Hermione thought this all through and put some of her stuff away in the room. A small suitcase had been brought , carefully packed with some of her favorite books and clothing items from her home. (After all, who could keep out an house elf empowered even more by Dumbledore's magic?)

Hermione felt a little nervous and a bit disappointed that Malfoy had left without a word while she had fainted. And she hoped she would not be thought weak now.

But in the evening, an owl came and delivered a letter. And a book. A book she liked very much and relaxed her. The letter read:

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _I hope you are well and rested. I apologize for startling you in this manner, I did not know that you would be present AND that you would be unaware the Headmaster and Severus had enlisted my help. I am confident we will find a way to ease your worries about working and forming a bond with me. Enclosed is a book which I think you will like and soothe your mind at the same time. Sleep well, Gryffindor Lioness, I am sure of your courage._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _PS: I look forward to training you.._

Hermione slept well that night.


	4. He Requires (ch 4)

**A/N : That took a long time! Life got severely in the way with sickness in the family and some other demanding things. Hope you will still enjoy!**

 **-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

The next day, after breakfast, another owl arrived asking Hermione to meet Lucius in the Room of Requirement in the castle. So that is where she had had set off to, after accepting some apologies from Dumbledore and Minerva at breakfast.

And now… She stepped into the room. It was white, and one single window in which the light was coming in.

Purity, she thought, purity. There was a white couch on one end. Nothing, nothing at all in the rest of the room. Not visible, anyway. At the other and of the room, HE stood.

"Miss Granger."

"…M…m…m Mister Malfoy."

"Severus has told me…"

Her cheeks burned. She looked at the floor. What had Snape told him.. This divorced and barely reformed, much older than herself… _Ex Death Eater_.?!

And how could she..

but it had been such a time since a man.. and…she longed to experience … with him…

He had always had that air about him of confidence. And if even half of the rumours about him, sexually, were true…

And now, they said he was redeemed, reformed…

And a man.. She longed for the touch of a man.

Not the fumbled ministrations of someone who thought he knew something. But someone who oozed a confidence that WOULD hold up under scrutiny. Intellectually. In skills, In expertise.. In years. Older men, she mused.. They simply had had more time to… not that it guaranteed, but more time to.. mature? She thought it was that way, it could be that way, with Lucius.

"Miss GRANGER! You must listen to me when I talk to you!

Her head flew up. She saw his blazing grey eyes, his indignation.

"This is no light matter! I am certain that Dumbledore has impressed upon you the necessity of your willing… and genuine.." he seemed to pause , search for a word, then form it …

" _obedience._. to my teaching and leadership and much.. much .. MORE than that, or otherwise we will never come to the point where our souls form such willing magic of the sort that is necessary, such magic that will heal the ripple in the Fabric…. if we perform the ritual."

He paused. Giving her a strong hard look that seemed to turn a razor sharp search light on to her from his eyes.

"We **could** ask another but … Severus has assured me of your .. eagerness?"

Her cheeks burned even redder. She looked to the floor again. He was near her in a few strides.

"Look at me _. Look_ at me…"

She met his gaze. She could feel it.

She often could sense the traits of people that were more private underneath their daily exterior. That was one of the reasons she could like people few others liked and not like people many liked, because she sensed things underneath the surface.

Usually, as in daily life, with a Dom one of their more private sides, shimmering underneath it all, was the domly side.

But he had brought this side of him to the surface and she thought it was.. beautiful. Beautiful in a raw way. He simply demanded her to look him in the eye. As if he owned her gaze. She felt her knees getting a bit weak. His blonde mane, his aristocratic features and his grey, grey, hard eyes..

"Let's see" he whispered in her ear.

"Legilimens.. " _Wandless magic_ Hermione thought impressed. And the process of getting into her mind might have been eased by her already being a little bit impressed… she mused.

Lucius Malfoy smirked. And with remarkable ease, he flipped though some of her fantasies like a very fast played movie. Hermione hands and feet, bound to a bed, chained otherwise , fucked mercilessly, whipped, made to crawl… receiving a slap across her face .. He chuckled.

Her few real life experiences, including the bad ones.. Then , again.. her real life, laying in her bed, touching herself, thinking about all this and more.. he drew on a memory , brought it to the fore, her, rubbing herself, receiving, in her head, another, once-given, well timed, demanding…

 ***slap***

 _Owww!_

He – Malfoy- just HIT her.. across her cheek! Her hand flew up, to protect, to cover..

but then she saw his eyes.. how at ease , how comfortable he was in doing this, how within his rights he deemed to be… and she slowly let her hand fall down her side and gazed back at him.

Something deep inside her _stirred_ and she raised her arms slightly and held her hands up in front of her.

Her wordless but willing acceptance earned her a smile.

" _Follow me"_ , he said, and walked, without another look at her, out of a door that appeared.


	5. Clear(ing) (ch 5)

Hermione followed Lucius immediately after he had walked through the door, almost without question.

After all, she thought, the whole point of this arrangement was to establish a relationship with him, which she could not do if she did not go to where he was and start this , or at least not that easily. And, on top of that, she really had felt something in her heart and her soul had stirred a little, deep within by what had just happened. In the room ,she had been moved by the way Lucius had spoken to her.

She walked through the door and turned out to be in a forest. She had no idea if it was the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts or not. She saw Lucius taking sure soft steps upon the grass between the trees, which was lit by a full moon. He knew exactly where he was going, and was not hurrying but also not delaying to get there. His blonde hair moved in the wind.

Hermione giggled a little. For one brief moment, it was almost too perfect, out of a movie. Then a raven screeched, and somehow she felt as if the forest had spoken through his mouth, and had chided her a little.

Walking deeper into the forest and taking in the surroundings, the humorous thought and the thought about the raven passed and she simply yet fully admired nature. The deeper they travelled into the woods, with Lucius still not even once looking back, the more the forest had a kind of regal fairytale atmosphere around it.

Somehow, Lucius seemed to trust she would follow and honestly, Hermione did not feel neglected at all. She just was at peace in the beautiful nature and it seemed as if all of it were a dream, but just slightly a dream . Her walking after Lucius felt very right somehow. Which was a bit odd, cause normally she would have called for him to wait for her.

She kept walking after Lucius untill they arrived at a clearing, where he turned around to face her, and stood waiting. It seemed like a moment from a ceremony, she thought. She set foot in the clearing and every fibre in her body felt she was on special ground. This is going to be at least ceremonious…she thought

"Close your eyes" he said, softly and earnestly. Hermione took a deep breath and did as he asked. She smelled the forest air and the clean smell you have after it rains, yet she did not find it cold without her jacket. She also smelled some spicy herby things and heard crickets.

"Where are we?" she said. "Don't bother. Hermione, shush, just focus on my voice and the smells and sounds of nature" he answered.

Hermione did not feel the need to argue with such a statement, where she normally would have spoken up. He spoke tenderly to her, yet she had not forgotten the submissiveness she had felt in the Room of Requirement, and the purpose of their association.

"For this I need your equal participation, so pay attention" he said.

His rich voice then declared: "By the power vested in me, redeemed yet holy yet unholy - versed in the Dark Arts, practiced in the Arts of the thorny rose, I declare my intentions towards this young woman. I call upon the ancient magic of this holy place to aid in my act of considering, and ask the Forces that be to guide us both in the acting out and the deciding shaping this training of this young submissive"

Normally Hermione would maybe have giggled at the seemingly contradictory elements in the declaration, or , more likely, analysed it for its roots, but it just all came together the right way: Lucius' voice was hypnotic and the place smelled delicious, and felt safe yet adventurous. Somewhere deep inside her, Hermione's inner voice told her that she was at the right place at the right time, somehow.

"Open your eyes" Lucius instructed. He suddenly stood in very close proximity to Hermione, almost touching her body. He stared at her with his eyes, which were a strange grey blue with hints of velvety black. Hermion thought that must certainly be due to the way the light plays , in this moonlight, in this clearing..

"Do you want this thing we are about to have too , Hermione?"He asked softly. "For the good of the wizarding world, for the good of all? For the good of us and for my pleasure?"

"Yes" she answered. The answer came before she really consciously thought it through, yet she felt she did not need to , because all nature and a deep part of her nature within her, somehow seemed to urge her on. And in fact she had already made this decision facing Dumbledore, in the office with McGonnagall and Snape. Slowly Lucius reached into his pocket and gave her a piece of parchment with very strange symbols on the corners. "Read this out loud and try to mean it, otherwise we will have to repeat this in another manner sooner or later.. that will just be unnecessary effort. And not to unduly influence you, but I am afraid you might like the way less too" he said.

Hermione unfolded the paper totally and read it through. She could really mean this, she thought. His warning had been unnecessary.

She nodded and said:

"With the power within me, from my being deep inside, I call the wise innocence of old, and the beginnings of the World in Light. Light Eternal, hear me. On paths of Light and wisdom of Good you are. Choosing to feed light , balance and goodness was upheld through the ages by sentient beings. I hereby solemnly and honestly can attest I have not 'dipped my feet in Dark Arts', and I declare I *have* always opposed them where I could.

Yet now I have of my own free will decided to participate in this exchange. Though my opposite is dark, and versed in the Dark, I knowingly choose this. While I am in submission may my light grow , yet fulfil this Ritual... Yes. Be it unto me as he wishes for his pleasure and the good of this earth."

Magic swirled around the both of them, yets of dark blue and yellow light, swirling around each other, lifting both of their arms after a few circles around them.

Something crackled , which felt like electrity and suddenly the palm of her hand was against Lucius' Malfoys hand.

The lights and the noise vanished and they looked at each other both feeling goosebumps all over.

"Wow, that felt powerful.." Hermione said.

"Thank you, for your sincerity, Hermione... " Lucius whispered.

They held hands and left the clearing. With a crack they apparated at Hogwarts, where Hermione's chambers had been made ready and they had a drink in front of her fireplace, maintaining mostly silence.

Then, Hermione spoke up. "I will go to bed now, I hope I see you soon. My head is so full I even can not reflect on the ritual much yet. But if felt right"

Lucius left the room and sat in front of the fireplace in the teachers room to debrief. McGonnagall came to him, and she was happy that the beginning had gone well. Yet , after sitting in companionable silence, she spoke:

"Lucius, you have been reformed, I believe and trust you, but is it not sometimes hard to resist the pull from the dark arts? Isn't it a risk for you to have to draw on your knowledge of it again for this ritual after you have fought so hard to be free of the Dark?"


	6. Morninglight (ch 6)

**Chapter 6 Light from Darkness**

Hermione woke up the following morning and at first she did not know where she was. Certainly not in her own apartment ; here the colours were more warm and red and golden. Light streamed through a window and illuminated how much high quality wood had been used in constructing the room. Then she realized : . _wait.. she was at Hogwarts!_

It all came flooding back. Yesterday, in the forest! And how she now felt about Malfoy. There certainly were the beginnings of a D/s there. Hermione blushed. But also, her natural curiosity peaked about the ritual they just went through. It would be nice to know some more about the origins and precise workings of it, and how it could be placed in the larger 'project' she was going to go through with Lucius Malfoy. Her stomach gave a growl while she was thinking about this. 'Well , nobody has told me where I am supposed to get my breakfast..' she thought.

She heard a *pop!*, a loud sound, and suddenly a house elf stood in front of Hermione.

"Does Miss Hermione wish to have her breakfast in her chambers , or with the Professors in the Great Hall?' the voice of the house elf piped up.

"Well, I'll go to the great hall", Hermione said. After all, most of them knew what she was doing here and avoiding McGonagall for fear of what she thought of her would be not a good idea. Besides, she longed to feel that the older woman really meant that she did not look at Hermione differently now she had read that diary she found.

Hermione showered and put on some clothes , then walked to the Great Hall. She did not take the more direct route, but meandered the hallways and reminisced about how time went so fast, remembering all the times she walked there as a student. She did not hear footsteps behind her.

"Well, Miss Granger, on your way to breakfast I see?" "Professor Snape, sir!" Hermione said startled. She smiled at him subsequently. "Yes, I am on my way. I am curious how you do breakfast while the students are away. Still sitting on the head table looking at all the empty tables?"

"No, the head table is still there but it is in the middle of the room on a carpet and the other tables have been temporarily removed. You will practically be the only non-teacher here, Miss Granger." Snape smiled a little bit at her. His dark eyes studied her face intently.

Hermione quickened her pace to keep up with him and they walked together to the Great Hall in silence. The silence was not awkward. Him being so kind to her when she fainted in Dumbledore's office and that the war with Voldemort was over had brought changes in the demeanour of Snape. But in certain other ways he still was the mysterious, commanding Potions Master… Of course Hermione had great respect for him, how he had risked his life in the war for the benefit of all of them, and his knowledge of Potions...

They arrived at the Great Hal , greeted the others and took their seats.

After breakfast, which had been nice but a bit strange, Hermione got pulled aside by Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. "We thought it would be nice for you to read some things that are somehow related to the bond you will have to form with Mister Malfoy and the final ritual, but not directly of the final ritual itself. You cannot read about that ritual itself, certainly at this stage, because it would influence you too much in a way that is not beneficial to how the ritual is supposed to be carried out for our good." Dumbledore said. "And since Mr. Malfoy is not able to spend this day with you, we thought that this was a nice yet valuable way to spend your time. If you were so kind, I would also like to spend some time with you later this day conversing with you about my Transfigurations curriculum, I have made some slight changes which I would like a fresh opinion about" McGonagall added.

Hermione said delighted "I would like very much to talk about your Transfigurations curriculum! And of course I would like to read what you would like me to read. I am very interested." Hermione was happy that apparently it had not influenced her relationship with McGonagall so much that she was into BDSM, and that she got to spend more time with McGonagall soon. She always delighted in the company of the woman.

Dumbledore produced a book, seemingly somewhere from his robes, although the book seemed to be too big to have fit in there, and gave it to Hermione. If you would be so kind to start reading from page 33 until the bookmark I placed, I would like to hear some of your comments later on if that feels ok for you. Let me know. And when you are finished, just call one of the house-elves. Do not leave it lying around too much, it is a very valuable book. It also seemed kind of old, Hermione thought, and it had beautiful symbols on the cover.

She took it and happily went to her room to study it on the couch. She poured some tea and opened it at page 33, although she had trouble not peeking in the pages before. 'That I can always do after I have read my assigned portion' She thought.

She placed some cushions on the couch in a more comfortable position and got ready to read.

But suddenly curiosity got the better of her. 'Just a little, little peek, she thought... But after the bookmark Dumbledore had placed, the pages of the book were mysteriously blank. And the pages before page 33 had moving symbols which resembled letters, which refused to be read but crept over the pages like little ants moving things on their backs.

Hermione giggled a little. 'Dumbledore could as well has said, read the portion in which there are actually letters that stand still' she thought.

Then she started reading.

 **A/N what are you guys most curious about? What would you love to see next? Since it is going to be Christmas, I might make some of your wishes come true! ;-)**


End file.
